Todo queda en familia
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Por petición de su hermana mayor, Kise le presenta a Midorima, sin saber en lo que se está metiendo. Ahora, su hermana está saliendo con Midorima y él no sabe qué hacer, salvo protegerse de las burlas del resto de la Generación de los Milagros.


**Claim: **Midorima Shintaro, Kise Ryouta.  
**Notas: **Future!fic. Mención de KiKuro.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Romance.  
**Tabla de retos: **Básica.  
**Tema: **17. Ropa

* * *

**Todo queda en familia.**

Desde que se unió a la industria de la moda, Kise ha tenido que aguantar todo tipo de problemas. Desde las legiones de admiradoras que lo siguen allá donde va, robándole cualquier minuto de tranquilidad, hasta largas sesiones fotográficas o viajes inesperados, que reducen su tiempo con sus seres amados, aunque aumentan por mucho el tamaño de su billetera. Kise disfruta de la atención, un gusto adquirido y pulido después de tantos años de trabajar como modelo; sabe que los beneficios superan los contras y tiene que admitir que adora viajar. Sin embargo, si tuviera que desechar algo de manera terminante de su vida como modelo, sería la atención de sus hermanas. En particular de la mayor, Asami, que no ha dejado de molestarlo con que le presente a alguien rico y apuesto de entre los modelos que él conoce.

—Oye, Ryouta, preséntame a alguien —dice, el día después de terminar con su novio y aprovechando que Kise está en casa tras una semana de sesiones fotográficas en Inglaterra—. Preséntale a alguien a tu hermana mayor, anda~

—¿Qué pasó con Hiroshi? —pregunta Ryouta, dejándose caer en una silla del comedor, con un plato de cereales en la mano. Lo que menos quiere tan temprano es hablar de la vida amorosa de su hermana, pero dado que ella siempre lo ha apoyado, se siente culpable de nunca retribuirle el favor.

—Es un idiota —dice ella como si fuera suficiente respuesta y sentándose frente a él. Normalmente, la conversación se desviaría hacia su viaje, las cosas que vio, hizo, las personas que conoció y los regalos que trae para sus queridas hermanas. Pero Kise ya ha estado en Inglaterra y a Asami ya no le parece novedoso, por lo que insiste en su petición—. Vamos, Ryouta. Tienes muchos amigos en la industria de la moda, ¿por qué no presentarle uno a tu hermana, que te cuidó tan bien cuando sólo eras un bebé que babeaba y lloraba cada dos segundos?

—Pero, hermana —dice Ryouta, acusándola con su cuchara de plata y a la mujer todavía le parece el chico de 16 años que alguna vez fue, a pesar de que ya han pasado doce años—. Créeme cuando te digo que todos tienen novia. O están ocupados con su carrera. Además, no los conozco tan bien como para presentarte, sólo vamos a las sesiones y no hay tiempo para hablar.

—No es justo —dice ella, inflando las mejillas. Un gesto bastante extraño en una mujer de 32 años, que todavía vive en la casa de sus padres, bajo la pretensión de que está esperando al hombre adecuado y viéndolo en cada pareja que luego descarta tras alguna absurda pelea. Asami no es tonta, tiene una maestría en Ingenieria Industrial, así como su propio trabajo, el cual le permite pagar sus gastos en la casa, pero resulta una extraña mezcla de infantilidad y lógica que no muchos hombres se ven capaces de soportar—. ¿Y qué tal tus amigos, Ryouta? Los prodigios. Ellos seguro que tienen tiempo. Recuerdo haber conocido a algunos y no estaban nada mal, ¿qué me dices?

—¿Lo dices en serio? —pregunta Kise, por sobre su plato de cereal a medio terminar y lanzándole una mirada asqueada—. ¿Quieres salir con mis amigos?

—Bueno, el chico que vino aquí una vez... El moreno de cabello azul, no estaba nada mal. ¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo? —dice ella, cuando ve la mirada en el rostro de su hermano, una copia del de ella, aunque con rasgos más finos. Ryouta la observa con incredulidad y asco y ella solo atina a reír—. O el otro, ¿cómo se llamaba? ¿Ku-Kurokocchi?

—Hermana... —dice Kise, entrecerrando los ojos y aunque sabe que es una broma, tarda un poco en unirse a la carcajada de la mujer, cuyo cabello rubio le cae en ondas por la espalda, lo que le granjea la atención de muchos hombres, casi todos ellos patanes. Por eso puede entender su deseo de encontrar una pareja estable y salir de casa, pero no está seguro de si un miembro de la Generación sea un candidato adecuado para eso.

—Ya sé, ya sé —dice ella y Kise tiene ganas de abrazarla, porque es su hermana querida y quisiera hacer algo por ella, de verdad—. Ya sé que lo tienes todo para ti. Pero deberías traerlo de vez en cuando, ¿sabes? Prometo no hacerle nada, dado que es de mi lindo hermano menor. Pero, ¿qué hay de los demás? ¿O los monopolizaste?

—Aominecchi, el chico que dices, está saliendo con Momocchi —dice Ryouta, enumerándolos con ayuda de sus dedos—. Kurokocchi, bueno, eso es obvio. Kagamicchi volvió a Estados Unidos hace dos años. Akashicchi es un caso especial. No creo que Akashicchi piense siquiera en eso, está muy ocupado con la empresa de su padre. Y queda Midorimacchi, que es doctor. De hecho, creo recordar que una vez nos dijo que le gustaban las mujeres mayores... Pero no sé.

—¿Doctor? Suena bien. Aunque me hubiera gustado más el otro o el que tiene la empresa, pero bueno —dice ella, levantándose para llevar los platos al lavabo—. No estoy para exigir, ¿verdad?

Kise quiere decirle que tiene todo el derecho a elegir o esperar, que no hay necesidad de apresurarse. Sin embargo, sabe que dichos argumentos la llevarán a estar un poco más deprimida y decide complacerla en su lugar, aunque Dios sabe que hablar con Midorima le resulta difícil aunque sean _amigos_ y no le tiene tanta confianza como para pedirle un favor de tal magnitud.

—Hablaré con Midorimacchi —dice Ryouta, levantándose a su vez para ayudarle a lavar los platos—. Pero no te prometo nada, hermana. Midorimacchi puede ser un poco... difícil.

Ryouta sonríe cuando su hermana le da un beso en la mejilla como agradecimiento, pero duda que Midorima le de algo (salvo una maldición) cuando lo llame por teléfono para preguntarle.

.

Kise pospone la llamada todo lo posible durante el resto del día. Se ocupa de sacar la basura, ir por las compras e incluso hace de comer para no tener que pensar en el número de su ex-compañero de equipo, un número que le dio a todos el día en que abrió su propia clínica, pidiéndoles de manera orgullosa pero sincera que lo contactaran si tenían algún problema o dolencia.

Sin embargo, no hay mucho qué hacer. Su madre se ocupa de tener la casa limpia y dado que ninguno de sus hijos está nunca en casa, prácticamente hay poco que limpiar. Asami sigue viviendo con ellos, pero sólo aparece durante las noches después del trabajo y va directo a su habitación tras cenar algo ligero. La siguiente hermana, Nana, se mudó el día de su boda, hace ya cuatro años y sólo los visita en días como Navidad o Año nuevo, por lo que su cuarto está vacío. En cuanto a él, está en proceso de mudarse. Kuroko y él ya han visto una casa y sólo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que comiencen a mudar sus muebles hacia allá, lo que también podría ser una explicación para el comportamiento melancólico de su hermana, que ve a sus hermanos menores irse antes que ella. Todavía sola.

Pero cuando su madre lo echa de la cocina, después de la cena, cuando se ofrece a lavar los platos sucios una vez más, sabe que ya no tiene excusa para posponerlo más y sólo por precaución, sube a su cuarto lleno de cajas de embalaje, por si a Midorimacchi se le da por gritar, cosa bastante común cuando se trata de él.

Kise está pensando en una buena excusa que dar por si contesta una secretaria (en el peor de los casos dirá que es una emergencia médica, como haber bebido cloro o algo así), cuando la voz de Midorima lo alcanza desde el otro lado de la línea.

—Clínica M... Habla el Doctor Midorima Shintaro, ¿cuál es la emergencia? —Midorimacchi suena como todo un profesional y Kise sabe lo duro que trabajó para poner su propia clínica, aunque obtuvo mucha ayuda financiera por parte de sus padres, pero eso no evita que se eche a reír al escuchar su tono, tan profesional—. Kise, más vale que sea importante —dice Midorima, que tiene grabada en la mente la risa de Kise a la perfección, clasificada dentro de los recuerdos que le resultan molestos—. Por si no lo sabías, hay gente que tiene que trabajar.

—Vaya, Midorimacchi, esa no es manera de hablarle a un viejo amigo —dice Ryouta, secándose las lágrimas que la risa ha causado y poniéndose serio, pues sabe lo importante que es esa cita para su hermana.

—¿Qué sucede, Kise? Habla de una vez. No tengo tiempo que perder.

—Y todavía que te estoy haciendo un favor —dice Kise, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro y sopesando aun la idea de que, por muy triste y sola que su hermana se sienta, no merece a alguien tan amargado como Midorima—. Bueno, se trata sobre mi hermana. Verás...

La explicación no le toma más de cinco minutos, después de los cuales sigue un incómodo silencio. Kise ya está planeando cómo decirle a su hermana que Midorima le dijo que no y que es un amargado que no vale la pena, cuando Midorima vuelve a interrumpir el flujo de sus pensamientos, sorprendiéndolo con su respuesta.

—¿Es un omiai? —pregunta Midorima y a Kise le parece escuchar la risa de Takao en el fondo.

—Bueno, algo así —dice Kise, pues no está seguro de que su hermana quiera casarse tan pronto, pero la formalidad le imprime seriedad al asunto y Kise sabe lo mucho que a Midorima le gustan ese tipo de cosas.

—Está bien —dice Midorima, tras un minuto extra de espera y su respuesta lo sorprende tanto a él como a Takao, que se queda sin comentario alguno que añadir—. Envíame los detalles, el lugar, la hora y... Qué tipo de cosas le gustan a tu hermana por correo. Ahora debo colgar, la línea es para personas que tienen alguna emergencia, no para escarceos románticos. Hasta luego.

—Hasta luego —dice Kise a la silenciosa línea y antes de colgar se pregunta en qué aprieto se ha metido. ¿Y si Midorima le hace un desaire a su hermana? ¿Y si no es de su gusto? Por supuesto, eso sólo probaría lo tonto que es por dejarla ir, pero teme las complicaciones e implicaciones de la cita, siendo la peor de todas que todo salga bien.

¿Midorima como cuñado?

Kise no está seguro de poder soportarlo.

.

Aún así, ayuda a su hermana en todo días antes de la cita. Ropa nueva, cosméticos, tips sobre el temperamento de Midorima, nada parece suficiente para ponerla sobre aviso acerca del peculiar temperamento del joven, que si todo sale bien, se incorporará a la familia, para desgracia de Kise.

—Estaré bien —dice ella, tras bajar del automóvil, ya que Kise ha tenido un acceso de celos por su hermana mayor e insistió hasta que le permitió llevarla a la cita—. No tienes porqué preocuparte, Ryouta. Ya estoy grande, ¿sabes? ¿Qué me puede hacer un niño de tu edad?

Son sus últimas palabras y Kise la ve desaparecer detrás de las puertas de madera del jardín japonés donde se han citado, para lo que al final terminó siendo un omiai. Kise podría irse a casa, quizá llamar a Kuroko, salir a algún lado, dado que no han tenido tiempo de verse en los últimos días, pero en su lugar busca un lugar donde estacionarse y espera pacientemente a su hermana, a pesar de que sabe que la cita puede extenderse horas.

Tiene razón, la cita se extiende tanto que se queda dormido y su hermana lo encuentra dentro del auto con los brazos cruzados y la barbilla sobre el pecho, dormitando y babeando como un bebé. Asami luce feliz cuando toca en su ventana con los nudillos, aunque Kise no puede decir si se debe a que todo ha salido bien o a que ha logrado sorprenderlo y quizá tomar una foto con la cual avergonzarlo en próximas reuniones familiares.

—¿Y? ¿Qué tal ha ido? —pregunta Kise, después de que su hermana se instale en el asiento del copiloto, calentándose las manos con ayuda del vaho que sale de sus labios—. ¿Tengo que salir y darle un golpe a Midorimacchi o...? ¿O quizá estás alegre de librarte de un tipo como él...? ¿O...?

—Ha estado bien —dice ella y esa sonrisa que él conoce tan bien (la sonrisa que siempre tiene cuando está enamorada), realza sus facciones, dándoles una apariencia más joven, aunque ella es joven de por sí—. Midorima-kun es un gran chico. Y muy talentoso a su edad, ¿sabías que abrió una clínica cuando sólo tenía...?

—Asami, es mi amigo —dice Kise, no muy seguro de si debe sentirse feliz o perdido por el éxito de la cita—. Lo sé. ¿Habrá una segunda cita?

—Y una tercera —dice ella, riendo—. Lo siento, hermanito, pero al parecer, tu amigo se incorporará a la familia.

—¿Felicidades?

—¡Gracias!

—Eso era sarcasmo.

—Ya sé.

.

El día en que Kise por fin se muda junto con Kuroko a una casa en Tokyo, Midorima y su hermana ya llevan tres meses juntos. Por supuesto, ha sido extraño como el demonio y por supuesto, todos los miembros de la Generación se han burlado de él de una u otra manera, incluído Kuroko.

—Y, ¿qué se siente? —dice Aomine, pasándole el brazo por el hombro para evitar que huya—. ¿Saber que Midorima se está acostando con tu hermana?

—Agh, ¡Aominecchi, vete a la mierda!

—Eso no cambia el hecho de que Midorima se acueste con tu hermana —dice Aomine, riendo a más no poder—. Que bueno que te mudas con Tetsu, no quiero imaginar los sonidos que debe de haber en la noche por aquí.

Nadie se sorprende cuando Kise le da un puñetazo en la cara a Aomine, pero Kise sabe que lo peor es que es cierto.

.

Medio año después, Midorima y su hermana anuncian que van a casarse, lo que desata una nueva ola de burlas que resbalan sobre Midorima como si fueran agua, pero que a Kise, que ya ha comenzado a aceptar el hecho, le abren nuevamente la herida.

—Cuídala bien, es todo lo que te pido, Midorimacchi —dice Kise, poniendo ambas manos sobre sus hombros para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Hmph, no tienes porqué decírmelo —dice el joven, acomodándose los lentes—. No le faltará nada. Ojalá nos hubiéramos conocido antes, sin embargo.

—Agh, no empieces —dice Kise—. Sólo, cuídala, ¿de acuerdo?

Su hermana, sin embargo, tiene otras cosas qué decir al respecto.

—Oh, vamos, Ryouta no seas dramático. Te dije que puedo cuidarme sola. Y no es como si Shintaro fuese a hacerme algo malo, ¿sabes? Es increíblemente tierno, a pesar de que luce tan serio. Especialmente sus manos...

—¡No, no quiero oírlo! —dice Kise, antes de abandonar la habitación y su hermana sabe que dejará de molestarla al respecto, aunque quizá nunca lo acepte. Bueno, tiene que admitir que es raro, salir con un amigo de Ryouta, estar a punto de casarse con un amigo de Ryouta, cambiar de apellido de Kise a Midorima Asami, pero una vez Kise le dijo que si era feliz, persiguiera ese sueño. Y para desgracia de Kise, Midorima es ese sueño.

.

Una mañana, Kise se despierta con la certeza de que todo es un sueño. A pesar de que el cuerpo de Kuroko a su lado y la habitación que comparten en su casa de Tokyo desmienten esa impresión.

Es que debe de ser un error. Que su hermana se case con Midorima. La chica que solía presumirlo ante sus amigas cuando iba a la Preparatoria y les tenía terminantemente prohibido acercarse a él. Ella y el chico aficionado a los horóscopos, tan recto y serio y aburrido que nunca le cayó demasiado bien, tiene que ser un error.

No lo es.

—Kise-kun, date prisa si quieres estar preparado. El traje está en el armario —dice Kuroko, incorporándose a su lado como un fantasma de cabello revuelto, eternamente adorable a sus ojos—. ¿Kise-kun? Se hará tarde.

—Lo siento, ya voy.

Es el día de la boda.

**FIN.**


End file.
